In the related art, a TFT liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) is used to display an image mainly by controlling rotation of liquid crystal molecules through an electric field generated between a pixel electrode and a common electrode, so there is a strict correspondence between a potential at the pixel electrode and a grayscale value of a pixel. Whether or not the potential at the pixel electrode reaches a predetermined value mainly depends on parameters of a TFT, e.g., a breakover current. In the case of an identical process, a width-to-length ratio (W/L, where W represents a channel width and L represents a channel length) of the TFT is very important for the performance of the TFT.
Due to the limit of the process, it is very difficult to reduce the channel length of the TFT in the related art, and usually the channel width is increased so as to improve the performance of the TFT, e.g., a channel may be extended in any direction. However, a size of the TFT may be increased accordingly, and then an area of a transparent region may be reduced. As a result, a pixel aperture ratio may be reduced, and a display effect may be adversely affected.